


dripping

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kylo's hair gets wet and Hux is into it, M/M, Rain, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo gets caught in the rain on a planet-side excursion, and Hux is less irritated by it than he thought he'd be.





	dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Something brief inspired by all those pictures of Adam Driver with wet hair! Enjoy!

Jabiim is a planet prone to sudden bursts of rain as well as lengthy monsoon seasons, but for most of their visit the skies have remained clear and dry, which Hux is thankful for. So naturally, just as he and Ren are about to leave, the bruised, dark grey clouds rush in as if they’ve been held back by an invisible dam this entire time, and are now flooding forth to dump their swollen tons of rain upon the earth.

Hux speeds up the pace, walking ahead of his troopers and Ren towards the shuttle, trying to refrain from looking too foolish in his haste. But he _really_ does not want to get soaked by the rain in front of either his men _or_ Ren. There is only so much bulk the padded layers beneath his uniform can add, and they _certainly_ won’t stand up to the coming deluge should he get caught in it. He’d rather not spend the duration of the shuttle ride back to the _Finalizer_ with a sodden uniform clinging to his body, revealing his underwhelming frame to all.

Thankfully, Hux manages to skirt underneath the coverage of the shuttle just as the first droplets of rain start to fall. He brushes the slight wetness from the shoulders of his coat, smiling inwardly at himself for dodging the rain. He watches it worsen from the safety of the shuttle’s underside, clattering off the helmets and armor of his troopers and swiftly turning the earth below into soft mud.

Beyond the small contingent strides Ren, apparently unconcerned with the rain hammering down upon him as he brings up the rear. Hux waits with his arms tucked behind his back, letting the troopers split into a pair of columns around him as they march up the gangplank into the shuttle. Two stand guard at the top, waiting for their co-commanders to follow the rest up into the main hull.

Hux taps his foot at Ren’s leisurely pace, not that they’re in a particular hurry to get back to the _Finalizer_ , but with the rain now pounding down around him he feels more agitated and eager to relax in the quiet comforts of a life floating through space.

“ _Ren_ ,” Hux calls as soon as he gets close enough, “you realize we’ve no amenities to get you properly cleaned on the shuttle, yes?”

Ren might shrug in response, or it might just be the natural motion of his gait causing his shoulders to move. The rain continues to pummel down around him, soaking his cloak and tunic against his body, and he doesn’t seem to mind it. _Odd_ , but Ren has always been odd, tolerant of things the average person wouldn’t abide.

When he gets close enough, nearly underneath the shuttle, Hux notices how his soaked clothes wrap fondly about the muscles in his arms and chest, how his pale skin glistens in the rain—how his hair plasters to the top of his head and clings to his face and neck in fine little tendrils. Almost like cracks seeping into his skin from the swath of void around it.

Hux likes the way Ren’s hair usually unfurls about his face like the grand mane of some strange beast of the Outer Rim, but the sleek, drenched locks shaking alluring droplets down his chest and shoulders look remarkable. Hux lifts his fingers before he realizes it, and curls them into a fist, trying to tamp down the temptation to reach out and run them through Ren’s silky, soaked hair.

Hux quickly tries to hide his hand behind his back, but Ren catches the gesture and smirks at him. _Amused_ , no doubt sensing the general’s desire.

“You’re a mess, you know,” Hux sniffs as Ren stops with only a foot of space between them, suddenly conscious of the two troopers behind them, still standing guard on the gangplank. They best understand whatever they see here is not to spread through the ranks like petty gossip. If they don’t, Hux won’t hesitate to send them off for reconditioning and ablate the memory from their skulls.

“It’s just a little rain,” Ren murmurs, _definitely_ amused. He shakes his head like an animal, flecking water onto Hux’s coat. A droplet even lands just below his lips, and he frowns.

“I’m trying _not_ to get drenched, like you are.” Hux lifts his hand to wipe away the water, but Ren beats him to it, though in doing so he only smears _more_ wetness over the general’s cheek, much to his displeasure.

“I know. I saw your little jog up to the shuttle.” Ren’s smirk curls. He cups Hux’s chin, leaning in. This close he can smell the rain on him, the damp, natural scent that complements his current appearance. “Very cute.”

“ _Hardly_. I just know how to hurry, unlike you,” Hux says, trying to maintain his sour tone even as he finally gives into the temptation and reaches up to thread his fingers through Ren’s hair. However, it’s hard to feel it the way he wants to through the material of his gloves. Perhaps he can take them off and properly touch it once they’re on the shuttle.

“Speaking of which, we should really get going. It’s going to start properly storming in just a moment and hamper our takeoff.” Hux pulls his hand away, letting the wet strands of hair fall back against Ren’s neck, feeling warm beneath his collar despite the chill of the air around them. “You’ll have to drip-dry in the main cabin.”

“Yes, general,” Ren replies smartly, wiping his wet fingers across Hux’s cheek one more time, before following him up the gangplank. Hux rubs his palm over his face, hoping maybe to clear away the blush before he has to look at Ren again. He’s not sure how much more of his devilishly sopping appearance he can take without risking looking ridiculous in front of his troops.  

Then again, it’s going to be difficult to keep his hands off Ren for the entirety of the trip back. Perhaps they can skirt away to somewhere more _private_ before he dries off completely. His uniform might become sullied in the meantime, but Hux will gladly put up with a round of dry-cleaning if it means getting to weave his fingers through those soft, sodden locks once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
